Boundless
by FandomLover127
Summary: Scott and Jean have a fight about jealousy. Starts with a fight and ends with a wedding.


Janurary 16th, 1989

Jean pulled him into the room and shut the door. She pulled her thin white sweater down her shoulders and placed it on the back of the armchair. The man just stood in the middle of the room.

"Well, say something." Jean told him. She was clearly upset and he was the cause of it.

"Jean, Holland and I were just talking." He said, trying to defend himself.

"Right, and that's why she had her hands all over you." Jean practically shouted.

She couldn't help but be upset. Holland was touching her boyfriend and he did nothing to stop her. She had always been after Scott, and Jean knew it. No matter how hard the brunette tried to hide her attraction to the redhead's boyfriend.

"Jean, I know that you think Holland is attracted to me-"

"Which she is." She cut Scott off.

Jean sat down on their shared bed and tried to calm down. Scott didn't try to get close to her. After all, this wasn't the first time something like this has happened. Jean couldn't help the way she felt when Holland was around Scott. He was her boyfriend and it was about damn time Holland got that through her head.

"I'm sorry, Scott. It's just that you constantly have all of these girls practically begging to hang off your arm. I have tried to look past it, I really have, but it is too damn difficult."

"I love you, Jean. It's always been you."

"I love you so much, Scott."

She pulled Scott down to connect her lips to his. They shared heated, passionate kisses for what felt like forever, but was only thirty seconds. She stood up off the bed and pushed him on it. Scott crawled up to where he was sitting against the headboard. The redhead proceeded to straddle her boyfriend, and once again crash their lips together.

Scott felt like he knew where this was heading. He proceeded to hover over his girlfriend. Jean reached up to undo the buttons on Scott's white shirt. The one she thought made him look like sin waiting to happen. He trailed his lips down her neck. He no doubt left marks that she would have to cover with makeup in the morning. Scott pulled Jean's baby blue sweater off her and threw it to the floor. It was the middle of Janurary in New York. Jean flipped the two over so she was on top. She kissed her way down his chest.

"Wait, wait, Jean." Scott said, capturing her attention.

"What?" She asked.

"Are we rushing in to it?"

Neither of the two were by no means virgins. The couple had had sex many times over the course of their four year relationship. Of course they waited a good eight months before either made the move. Jean was the one that made the first move, claiming that she just couldn't wait any longer.

"No, not when I so badly need you." Jean replied, slipping her pair of blue jeans off.

In a matter of minutes they had both succesfully gotten all of their clothes off, and he was deep inside her.

~~~~

The next morning, sun light was shining in through the curtains. Jean woke up, her bare body still tangled up with Scott's. Jean firmly believes that no other woman has a man who is half as good in bed as Scott is. Jean hadn't known what a genuine moan was until Scott dragged atleast sixty out of her. Who would've known that the boy who could shoot lasers out of his eyes would know his way around a woman in bed. Specifically Jean Grey.

"Morning gorgeous." Scott said in his morning voice.

God, do not even get her started on her voice. Just the way he says things. He could make grading papers sound like having a woman's legs wrapped around him. Jean could jump him anytime of the day. Preferably in his office that has a desk, a door and a lock. Jean would never admit it, but she has had a number of dirty fantasys that take place on that desk. Almost all of them included Scott calling her a bad girl while plunging deep inside of her.

"Good morning." Jean said, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Do you have any classes to teach today? Or can we just lay in bed and make love all day long?" She asked.

"I would love to do that. Sadly, I have a history class to teach." Scott said, fake pouting.

"It's alright. I have a meeting with the proffesor and Hank today anyway."

~~~~

About half way through the day Scott ran into Holland. She had her hair in a braid and her green dress went down to her knees. She sometimes helped Hank and the proffesor out. Scott decided to take the oppurtunity to talk about what happened the day before.

"Miss Waters can I speak with you?" Scott asked.

"Please call me Holly."

"Holly, can I speak with you?"

"Of course." The two sat down on a couch.

Scott took a deep breath. He was trying to figure out how to bring the subject up.

"Now, Holly, you know that I'm happily dating Jean right?"

"Of course, why would you ask me that?"

"Jean seems to think that you're trying to steal me away from her. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't true."

Holly was silent for a moment.

"Well, I, uh, I can't say that Jean is wrong. I am attracted to you, Scott."

"You know that nothing can happen between us. Don't you?"

All of the sudden, Holly grabbed ahold of Scott's shirt and crahed her lips on his. Jean - who had just entered the room - saw this and waltsed right up to Holland.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?" Jean asked, grabbed Holly by the hair and dragging her away from Scott.

"Why do you get to be with him?" Holly asked.

"Because, he and I are in love. There is no room for you."

"Is everything alright?" Peter asked, noticing the scene in the lounge.

"Scott and I are planning on getting married in the fall."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about it?" Holly asked, in a whiny tone.

"We were gonna tell everyone on our anniversary in March." Scott said.

"You can feel free to go bye bye bitch."

Even though the two were officially engaged them. It wasn't until six years later, that Jean and Scott tied the knot.

~~~~

September 10th, 1995

"Repeat after me." The minister said to Scott.

"I' Scott take you Jean to be my wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and cherish, till death do us part."

Scott repeated the words.

"Repeat after me." The minister said to Jean.

"I' Jean take you Scott to be my husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and cherish, till death do us part."

Jean repeated the words.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Jean couldn't stop the tears that escaped from her eyes.

"You may kiss the bride."

Scott and Jean shared a very passionate kiss to seal their marriage.

"It is with great honor that I introduce you all to Mr and Mrs Scott Summers."


End file.
